mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman
d/visual | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Magazine Z | first = | last = | volumes = 6 }} | runtime = 52 minutes }} d/visual | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Magazine Z | first = | last = | volumes = 1 }} is an action/horror manga created by Yu Kinutani, based on the Devilman manga originally created by renowned manga author and artist Go Nagai. The first volume (tankōbon) was published on January 21, 2000, and the final volume was released on April 24, 2004. Plot Fear runs rampant throughout Tokyo with the revelation that demons in fact exist amongst us. Paranoia and the darker side of humanity boils onto the streets as people turn on one another, suspecting that anyone could in fact be a demon hiding in human clothing. Amidst the growing tensions, tragedy strikes Akira causing his mind to snap, retreating into his subconscious, allowing his Devilish alter-ego Amon to break free from Akira's cage of flesh and wreak havoc on both human and demons alike. Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman is a re-imagining of the last chapters of the original Devilman manga. Where in the original, Devilman faces Satan after seeing the slain friend Miki Makimura's decapitated head, Amon sees Akira lose control of himself, and due to his sadness and depression from not being able to protect Miki, allows Amon to gain control of Akira, and his powers again. In Volume 2, we start to see the origins of both Amon, and Sirène, and see more of Earth under the demon's rule. Characters * Amon: Known as the Lord of War, is one of the most powerful demons known. Lover to the demon, Sirene. Originally "trapped" within Akira Fudo, when Amon attempted to possess Akira, but due to Akira's pure heart, Amon loses control and remains sealed within Akira, giving Akira complete control over Amon's powers. He appears in the anime as a red humanoid demon with black fur and chiropteran wings on his head and back (possibly to symbolize the rivalry between Amon and Satan). * Akira Fudo: The main protagonist of Devilman. He maintains the same role as he did in the original Devilman, but his appearance is more intimidating than in the original. After witnessing the brutal murder of Miki, Akira snaps and allows Amon to take control of him. Akira later defeats Amon in combat. * Sirène: Amon's lover. * Ryo Asuka (Satan): Leader of all demons. Wields incredible psychic power, among other abilities. Satan is in love with Akira Fudo (based on the friendship gained as Ryo Asuka, Satan's human form). He appears as a twelve winged seraph, similar to the myth of Lucifer having twelve wings. Media Manga The manga was originally published in the Kodansha's Magazine Z, from issue to issue . | ISBN = 4063490084 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. | ChapterListCol2 = * 4. * 5. * 6. }} | ISBN = 4063490408 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. | ChapterListCol2 = * 5. * 6. * 7. }} | ISBN = 4063490661 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. | ChapterListCol2 = * 4. * 5. * 6. }} | ISBN = 4063491048 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. | ChapterListCol2 = * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. }} | ISBN = 4063491366 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. | ChapterListCol2 = * 5. * 6. * 7. }} | ISBN = 4063491692 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. | ChapterListCol2 = * 5. * 6. * 7. }} ''Devilman Mokushiroku: Strange days'' A sequel, titled , was also published in the same magazine in 2005. | ISBN = 4063492141 }} OVA Adaptation On May 24, 2000, a loose adaptation of the first Volume of Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman was released. Being based on Volume 1 of the manga (no other Volumes were released at the time), it's much shorter than the manga, and branches off in an entirely different direction shortly after Amon gains control of Akira Fudo at the end of Volume 1. In the OVA, once Amon gains control and emerges for the first time, Amon begins to slaughter all whose in his path, enemy and ally alike. Shortly after, Satan uses his psychic abilities to help Akira awaken within Amon, where Akira (as Devilman) battles Amon, and eventually defeats him. The OVA ends with Akira and Ryo Asuka (whom is ''Satan in his human form) facing each other as if to fight (as they did in the original Devilman manga), as Akira slowly walks passed him. Staff of Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman (2000) * Creature Design: Yasushi Nirasawa * Theme Song Performance: Mangahead * Voice Cast: Shinji Takeda (Akira Fudo/Devilman), Atsuko Enomoto (Miki Makimura), Tomokazu Seki (Ryo Asuka/Satan), Akio Ōtsuka (Amon), Kazuki Yao (Saylos), Rie Tanaka (Miko) References External links *[http://www.mangadb.it/showmanga.php?idmanga=536 Amon the dark side of the Devilman] at PaTaTo's Manga DB *[http://www.mangadb.it/showmanga.php?idmanga=604 Devilman Mokushiroku Strange Days] at PaTaTo's Manga DB * Category:Anime OVAs it:Amon - The Darkside of Devilman